where it all began
by cande273
Summary: i do not own any characters or settings in this story garth nix does touchstone and sabriel travel back in time 200 years and touchstone has to make the most important choice of his life sabriel or his half family OMG what will happen read and review ...
1. prolouge

**Prologue**

Sabriel was lying there with her own sword embedded in her stomach when she was on a hill under a tree with touchstone on the ground with a broken leg he's staring at her touchstone casts a healing spell on her and removes the sword and carries Sabriel to the healing room in the palace when he stops he looks around and notices he is at the palace 200 years ago touchstone figures that they have gone back in time maybe this is my chance to stop kerrigor from even happening and save my family.


	2. long time no see

**Long time no see**

Sabriel awakes to see she is in some kind of infirmary but not one from Ancelstierre touchstone is there holding her hand he doesn't know she is awake yet so Sabriel waits to see how long it will take touchstone turns around and Sabriel closes her eyes touchstone mumbles something which Sabriel makes out to be "please don't die Sabriel I love you" Sabriel opens her eyes and quietly says "I love you too" touchstone turns around and stares at her then he leans in and kisses her on the lips the door creaks open and Rogir walks in to see Torrigan kissing an unknown woman dressed in the Abhorsen clothes the two lovers split and touchstone grabs his sword when he turns around to see who it is he pretends to calm so as not to alert him that they know suddenly touchstone falls off of the chair that he is sitting upon Sabriel screams "touchstone" "Sabriel it's okay I just got pushed off of the chair somehow they both looked at rogir


	3. past of the future

**Past of the future**

Back in the time of kerrigor, kerrigor had smashed a splinter onto touchstone Sabriel looked away but didn't feel him die it had broken on his armour as he reached for another wooden stake the ring slipped down to his arms soon enough he would be orbs of light midnight ad whit as white can be as they turned into these orbs Sabriel reached for saraneth but it wasn't there she reached for belgaer but that would be release her hand fell on ranna and she rang it and the two orbs turned into two cats their collars rang and they fell asleep.


	4. double up

**Double up**

Rogir looked shocked "wasn't me and who are you Torrigan you look different, why are you wearing the Abhorsen clothes and why do you keep calling my brother a fool" "half brother" stated Sabriel "I know him only as touchstone I am the Abhorsen- in- waiting-waiting and while you were away I would assume your half brother has changed" "you are not the Abhorsen in waiting the Abhorsen has no children or heir to his title" the heir does not have to be his child" at that moment they heard scratches coming from the door outside touchstone grabbed his swords to open the door as it opened rogir saw nothing come in but Sabriel knew better while rogir left the room touchstone sat back down and jumped right back up to see Sabriel patting a white cat on her lap "when did you get here" "when you opened the door for me" sighed mogget in disbelief that he could be that stupid "oh, I didn't see you come in" "that was because I was to fast while you watched the door rogir watched Sabriel when he turned to watch the door I was under the linen of this bed" "does he know mogget?" "Sabriel I'm not sure he is one of the greater dead probably the greatest and he is good at hiding emotions" touchstone cast a healing spell of strength, energy, health and long life on Sabriel so she could walk they walked for a while when Sabriel heard the familiar sound of a paperwing she ran to where the sound came from and hid as out of the paperwing came the Abhorsen Sabriel looked around and saw no one so she ambushed the Abhorsen and dragged him back to touchstone and mogget he was about to draw saraneth when he saw mogget "mogget help I'm being kidnapped" " yes, yes you are by the Abhorsen" "what are you talking about you mongrel cat" but he stopped as he looked upon the face of Sabriel she let him go and pulled off the cloak she was wearing to hide the bells and sword the Abhorsen gasped "w who are you" "I am Sabriel the 53rd Abhorsen my father was Terciel the 52nd you are the Abhorsen of this time I am the Abhorsen of 200 years in the future this is my sworn swordsman king touchstone I or as you people know him prince Torrigan" " he is not yet king" "shut up mogget" hissed Sabriel the Abhorsen stood there stunned is this really who she says it is "show me your sword" "okay" Sabriel sheathed her sword and tilted it so that the charter marks were visible "so you are who you say you are" the Abhorsen reached out with two fingers and Sabriel reached out too they both fell into the endless void of the charter the Abhorsen was a strong charter mage but not as strong as touchstone or Sabriel. They continued to talk to the Abhorsen touchstone and Sabriel explained their story and what they want to do which was to defeat kerrigor and return to their time. "did you think about the consequences about changing the past" "well no what could happen except he's defeated and none of this happened in the first place" " well plenty could change for the worst you would not be alive Torrigan" "wait I remember something my father told me about my birth I had died with my mother and father plunged into death to return me but kerrigor was there but he released me as my hold on him was powerful and father banished him past the seventh gate if kerrigor hadn't grabbed me I might have gone to the ninth and beyond with my mother" "so if you kill kerrigor Sabriel would not live and you would not have met as you would both be dead before the others life had begun" I guess" "Torrigan I believe you have a choice Sabriel and the kingdom or your half family" "touchstone it's okay choose what you think is right change it or don't besides we might not even defeat him here" " I'm going to bed to think about it oh I can't the queen doesn't even know I'm here does she" "I can take care of that" said the Abhorsen as he strode off gesturing for them to follow.


	5. good nights rest

**Good nights rest**

Sabriel was happy with her room it was in the Abhorsen quarters of the palace next to the Abhorsen's room. touchstone liked his room it was as if he hadn't left it the only bad bit was that Sabriel was on the other side of the palace in the Abhorsen quarters he was in the royal quarters he tried to go to sleep but couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong being the protective kind touchstone snuck over to Sabriel's room he found her asleep with mogget no where to be seen he snuck over to the bed when Sabriel shot out of the bed and held out her sword to make a deathly blow "got the same feeling" mused touchstone mogget slinked out of the bed to stand at Sabriel's side they snuck out of the room to the court yard and hid behind some of the oak trees standing like soldiers they mimicked the movements and watched as kerrigor as he was not in his 'glamour' was conversing with three hooded figures as Sabriel, touchstone and mogget watched they didn't notice one of the hooded necromancers slink up behind them mogget on the other hand had and was behind this necromancer as the necromancer went for the killing blow mogget unleashed all fury on him or her as they could not tell the necromancer was about to scream as Sabriel rang dyrim keeping it muffled but ringing it clear she then simultaneously rang saraneth and kibeth (binder and walker) and the necromancer was gone after that they went back to the palace but not to their rooms they went to the Abhorsen's room to ask for advice "have you made your decision yet" "yes, I choose Sabriel I love her more than anything and would not let harm come close to touching her" Sabriel jumped up and kissed hi on the lips the Abhorsen was taken back by this but didn't say a word when they were finished they sorted out what to do the exact same thing as what happened before with Sabriel waiting in her room after it had happened they would figure out how to get back home. "So" queried Sabriel "when does it happen you were very sceptical when you told me on the Sea Of Saer" "um, it was a little after he came back I was on duty watching the queen and he turned up so I guess we wait until I hang out with him and I'm on guar duty watching her majesty" "what do we do until then" well what do I do until then, the other Abhorsen will have to go defeat the dead and you will have to go hang out with kerrigor until it happens I guess me and mogget just read and watch" "read what?" asked the Abhorsen "the book of the dead considering I have it here with me, why" " I just wondered" Sabriel stared at the Abhorsen and he stared back mogget came through the door and hissed proving Sabriel right she jumped back and sheathed her sword and saraneth all in one clean motion ringing it clear the shadow hand un shed its glamour which was a most powerful one made by kerrigor which explains why they didn't notice it Sabriel rang kibeth and the shadow hand disappeared to the cold river of death. Sabriel studied the room her death sense cleared once the shadow hand was gone she could sense something else something familiar like the feeling she got when her father was close but hiding she walked over to the closet and opened it to find the Abhorsen chained with free magic and gagged with a cloth Sabriel dared not touch as she could see the disgusting free magic symbols swimming all over it. Sabriel rang belgaer focussing all her energy on the Abhorsen and the prison he was in as there was a dome around him covered in the magic she would not let an ounce of her concentration go to mogget as this bell could free him from his life time of servitude. The bonds broke and the dome vanished leaving the Abhorsen powerless touchstone and Sabriel carried him to his bed and let him rest Sabriel collapsed in exhaustion touchstone ceased her fall as he crabbed her lowered her to the floor on top of his lap cradling her head not knowing what was going on he started crying in between sobs he said her name wilting for a reply he got one ten minutes later "touchstone" "what is it Sabriel what's wrong" "bed to tired spell lock Abhorsen's door" he did as she asked and lowered her into her bed as he was leaving Sabriel mumbled something touchstone didn't hear it so she spoke a little louder "touchstone, wait don't leave stay" touchstone turned around and walked back he sat down on the bed and lifted Sabriel up so she was leaning against him she was asleep and he followed soon later.


	6. awkward moment

**Awkward moment**

The couple woke to find the door a jar and some wandering eyes as they walked past the room. Touchstone jumped of the bed and closed the door and went back to Sabriel which to a surprise was laughing at the situation. he soon joined in until he realised that he had to go open the door for the Abhorsen he left the room to find the door opened and the Abhorsen gone he realised that though the Abhorsen was not a strong charter mage he was strong enough to open a door. So touchstone went back to Sabriel's room to check on her as he walked in he was ushered out by the invisible mogget as he left he looked down then stretched back up to feel mogget around his neck whispering in his ear "don't go in there kerrigor is in there talking to her and she is finding a lot of information out he still doesn't know what's going on and we like to keep it that way" touchstone heard muffled voices coming from Sabriel's room and footsteps of only on person he friskily walked around the corner in just enough time to catch a glimpse of rogir walking out proud of himself. Touchstone walked back in and sat next to Sabriel "what was that about" "nothing I think he was suspicious though but didn't bother himself with it I think anyway" how was the Abhorsen " "fine he wasn't there I checked the door no traces of free magic so I figured he just un locked it and left for business".

As rogir walked out he smelt something on the air the same as the first time he saw Sabriel as she calls herself. The smell was strong in this woman's room but he thought nothing of it why does Torrigan get the good ones? I'm better looking with a better body I can have any woman in the kingdom but this one. I always get the stupid ones every woman I meet falls head over heels for me but this one, no this one was different she seemed to be repulsed by me yet longing for Torrigan which was definitely strange he ceased the thought and quickly thought of what would happen when he ruled and the kingdom was run by dead but in crept the thought of Sabriel this woman he shall have her before the deed was finished he shall seduce her and kill Torrigan. He found himself saying this out loud and quickly looked around for any unlucky servants to walk past but none came. Mogget sneaked around to just as quickly slip back as he saw kerrigor was looking around mogget crept back disgusted by such talk especially by an ungrateful dead freak talking about an Abhorsen like that. Mogget stalked back to the room the king and Abhorsen were occupying and whispered to touchstone what he had heard just like mogget to stir him up thought Sabriel sitting there holding touchstone by the belt and trying to calm him down. "touchstone what did mogget say" "no I would not pain your ears like that" as he said this mogget snuck over to Sabriel and whispered into her ear the same thing touchstone found himself sitting next to Sabriel holding on to her waist keeping her from running at the door soon they had both calmed down and Sabriel reassured touchstone "I would never do anything not even if I was forced I would rather walk past the final gate before any such thing occurred I am to you and no one else" touchstone calmed down after that and kissed her passionately on the lips before she could stop herself she had her arms around him but both pulled away as soon as kerrigor walked in Sabriel looked around for mogget and saw a white tail sneak out of the doorway she muffled a laugh at this with a cough touchstone looked at her she didn't meet it. kerrigor walked over and sat on the bed and put his arm around Sabriel followed by an outburst by touchstone prying he arm away from Sabriel and lashing out at kerrigor his brother just snickered "how dare you touch a lady like that without permission" "and your allowed to kiss her and sleep in the same room with her without any" touchstone looked away at this remark but Sabriel stood up and announced her presence buy lashing at kerrigor " how dare you accuse him of any of that I asked him to sleep in this room but he did nothing but sleep and protect me he is allowed to kiss me if he wants you on the other hand are not and I have had enough of this rogir now you are excused from this room" with this he looked at Sabriel intently she just pointed at the door he turned around and walked away as did touchstone Sabriel called after him" "not you, get back in here" "yes, milady" "and what did I say about calling me that and the other mane it's just Sabriel" touchstone walked back in

Only to be met by a kiss from Sabriel "you need to stand up for yourself" he kissed her back but said nothing mogget interrupted this moment by coughing and jumping on the bed you should come see this as he gestured to the window with his tail.


	7. death of abhorsen

**Death of Abhorsen**

Sabriel gasped and ran to the Abhorsen lying on the ground she tried to heal him but was stopped by a wave of free magic gagging she staggered back touchstone met her and helped her up she looked around and saw rogir killing a necromancer deep in the woods where no one he though could see him . They went to the palace next only to be met by a royal messenger talking to the queen "highness we bring sorrowful tidings. The Abhorsen is dead" "the new Abhorsen has heard or sensed the news and has located a paperwing and is on his way" "his" asked Sabriel looking at mogget hidden under her cloak "yes" replied mogget the one I pitied who failed "his" asked rogir louder I thought you claimed you were the Abhorsen-in-waiting" "as I clearly stated I was the Abhorsen-in-waiting-waiting now I am the Abhorsen-in-waiting now" Sabriel coughed as a smart remark came from behind her touchstone laughed and everyone looked at him including Sabriel "I apologised I remember something someone said similar to that but in a lot more extreme case" Sabriel glared at him remembering her pleading that he called her by Sabriel not Abhorsen or milady he just smiled another cough came from Sabriel as mogget remarked on the past events "you should get that cough checked out um what is your name" asked the queen "um sab" but before she could finish rogir interrupted "it's Sabriel" "exactly like touchstone" whispered Sabriel touchstone looked at her she laughed and everyone looked at her instead of touchstone but she couldn't help it the stare touchstone gave made her want to laugh and laugh and laugh so she walked out of the room pretending to check the hem of her dress she was forced to wear but she picked up mogget and walked out the queen looked surprised but dismissed it as grief for he relative dying as soon as she left the throne room she burst out laughing but stopped when she heard the door and turned around to see who it was thinking it would be touchstone she didn't worry about mogget until the last minute she felt him leap from her grasp and hide under a bush close rogir came out to see why she had just walked out but as soon as she caught the stench of free magic just tingling around him she dismissed the thought that it was touchstone and sheathed her sword the slightest just in case he decided to attack but soon she felt her grip tighten instinctively as she saw touchstone slide out of the door behind him and hide behind one of the stone pillars close by giving kerrigor a warning glare "what would you like rogir" "it is prince rogir to you" "I address people how I feel they deserve to be addressed if you wish to punish me for it do what you will but I will not change my ways" touchstone gave her a smile but slid behind the pillar again as the door opened it was just the messenger leaving seeing rogir looking like that at Sabriel and smelling the free magic on the wind he turned around to inform the queen and her guards but before he made it back he was struck by a death spell and disappearing into the river beyond rogir turned towards Sabriel expecting her to look surprised but saw she was just as she was before as if she expected him to do it "you are not afraid of me" "not yet but in time I might but will overcome it until then I will stick to the plan and will not be surprised by what acts you commit kerrigor" as she said this word rogir was the surprised one "what did you call me" "kerrigor your childhood nickname touchstone told me about it I wanted to try it to see wether it suited you it does but not in this form" with that she turned around picked mogget and left "I suggest you put that spell away and wait until the day you break two stones and wait again until you kill me" "with this she took off the cloak enough to warn him of the bells and sword "unlike the other Abhorsen's I can send you to the stars of the ninth gate" with that she walked off and touchstone walked back into the throne room than out of it and walked after Sabriel as if he heard none of the conversation. As they walked off kerrigor called after them " I thought you said you were the Abhorsen-in-waiting" "I lied I am the 53rd Abhorsen and I will come to my inheritance in the next 200 years until then carry on with your plans I will not stop you as I stick to my word" kerrigor huffed away confused about the conversation but pleased that his plans will continue touchstone caught up to Sabriel and asked "was it right to tell him" "I don't know but did you see his face worth all the pain that follows" mogget laughed at this statement "that's what an Abhorsen should act like, I'm liking you more and more" "thank you mogget" they went to bed in the same room taking watch as the other slept Sabriel on the bed touchstone on a made up bed on the floor and mogget curled up at the end of the bed. Touchstone took first watch then he fell asleep mogget knew this as he had tricks up his sleeve and he kept watch knowing touchstone wouldn't harm kerrigor so mogget watched for the rest of the night nothing happened until early morn when a maid stepped into the room and glared at Sabriel than stared dreamily at touchstone and watched him sleep mogget watched this with amusement moved around and sat closer to Sabriel for a better look when he heard Sabriel whisper something "what's happening" "I believe a house maid has her eye on your lover here literally and despises you for holding his heart" jealously fumed in Sabriel and relief and satisfaction knowing she loved touchstone and he loved her back and that someone else loved her prince and relief as it was not kerrigor or one of his minions. Sabriel flipped over making it look like she was moving in her sleep she took a good look at the house maid and smiled she was not his type she hoped then she sat up "yes" the maid jumped up from her watching position and ran out of the room touchstone sat up he was awake this whole time "well that was different" "yes, different might not be the word" they both laughed and went back to sleep the rest of the night was spent quietly as nothing bothered them. when the couple awoke they got dressed and touchstone left the room to organise himself all of a sudden touchstone was called to guard duty "prince Torrigan you are required to watch over the queen and her ladies- in- waiting" "oh dear, it's is already happening um I will be right there as soon as I talk with the Abhorsen-in-waiting and get dressed" "yes, yes please hurry" "I will thankyou" the messenger left and touchstone walked back to Sabriel's room to find her reading the book of the dead she closed it ,looked up and stated "it is time" with a sorrowful face they made their way to where the queen was waiting Sabriel sat and watched and touchstone guarded touchstone was sweating and panting knowing that his half sisters were being murdered this very moment was very unnerving after about an hour of playing cranaque they sat down in the lounge for tea they soon got bored and went back to the game but before they could set up the board Rogir burst in panting " mother, there is great wrong at the great charter stones" "rogirrek I'm am a powerful charter mage and I feel nothing wrong" rogir looked at touchstone and touchstone just stood there he couldn't lead the queen to her death but he couldn't lead Sabriel to hers either he made a drastic decision and convinced the queen to just checking he walked down to the reservoir remembering fond and disgusting memories from there fond as this was the place where he and Sabriel had first kissed saving his life and disgusting as he had heard and felt the Abhorsen die (Sabriel's dad) and he had seen his two half sisters and his mother die there and he was about to see it again he was about to vomit when he felt a familiar kiss on his cheek Sabriel was there next to him "you've done well" "should you be here?" "well no but I' here anyway and ill wait up top can't stand it down there" she nearly started crying at the thought of her father and the thought of nearly losing touchstone but he kissed her on the lips and hugged her "everything will be fine ok just wait here and don't stop the Abhorsen when he takes me" "okay I love you" "I love you too" the lovers kissed one more time and separated "charter be with you" called Sabriel after him "and with you" he called back Sabriel walked back and sat at a continentally placed chair nearby to wait.


	8. replay the bad memories

**Replay the bad memories**

As they glided across the water towards the great stones they saw it touchstone's sisters were laying there gaping cuts across their necks 2 of the great 6 charter stones were just being split by kerrigor's free magic minions they could see the fading hope in the girls eyes as the barges came across the water but before anyone could stop it kerrigor had slipped in behind the queen and cut her throat with a free magic blade the blood gushed out and was caught in a golden cup, one of the queens own cups the two other guards were kerrigor's men so obeyed him only so kerrigor sent them to attack touchstone but Vlare one of the ladies- in- waiting threw herself across them touchstone killed both men but Vlare sacrificed herself for the queen kerrigor was wading across the water with the golden cup held high above his head as not to spill it the four sorcerers were waiting for him to arrive their spells ready in their hands and heads. Touchstone threw his sword, it flew straight and true it embedded itself into kerrigor's body just above the heart ,Kerrigor not expecting it screamed and turned towards touchstone walking towards touchstone holding the cup above his head in front of him as if offering a drink "you may tear this body, rip it like some poor-made costume but I cannot die" at an arms length the true sound of bells came and the four sorcerers turned to the river and was carried by the current as strong as ever now. Kerrigor flinched at the sound and released the cup from his strong grasp and the blood spread across the water like there was glass on top of it. Touchstone turned around and saw mogget in his unbound form with the Abhorsen of touchstone's time and guards, lots of guards one more look and he saw Sabriel walking behind everyone smiling at touchstone, touchstone had not gone berserk as last time so he made his way to the stairs to be reunited with Sabriel they made their way out to hug and kiss she was so glad to see him kerrigor had gone beyond the seventh gate but would soon turn towards the stars of the ninth.

**Moments in life**


	9. moments in life

**Moments in life**

After Sabriel and touchstone had their 'moment' they left to find the Abhorsen but couldn't so they went to look for mogget who was terrorising a few soldiers after mogget was dealt with which wasn't hard as the Abhorsen had only freed him for an amount of time which strategy was unknown to her otherwise she would have done it before. After mogget was dealt with they figured out a way to travel back which was difficult they tried many situations getting even more strange stares but none worked soon they came to the conclusion that they had to stay here in this time "no, no, no I'm not staying here no offense touchstone but wether I have to fight kerrigor again I'm not staying here I just ant to return home" "it's ok we will find a way for you to return home" thank you" they smiled something they hadn't done for a while and walked back to the castle everyone was in mourning so they chose to head straight for their room (Sabriel's room) to figure out away to return but nothing came "what happened before you travelled here" "well mogget, I was trapped by my own sword and touchstone had a broken leg crawling over to me" "I mean what were you feeling and stuff" "um,I was experiencing the worst moment of my life as Sabriel as dying and I couldn't help" "well there we go maybe you have to experience your worst moment Sabriel, or your happiest moment touchstone or Sabriel" "let's try your saddest moment Sabriel" "well that's easy, how could you not figure that out mogget when her father died" "actually I don't think that is it touchstone" "I hate you cat how do you know everything" "wait if it wasn't when your father died when was it?" "well I believe it is in equal sadness to her fathers death but as you were there it makes the other a little worse to her at least" "I'm confused" "I would expect that from you" "shut up mogget, actually mogget is correct my saddest moment was when you were not with me early in our adventure, remember when we stayed in the inn in belisaere" "yes, but what does this have to do with anything?" "well when you were downstairs and I was having my bath I thought your room was next to mine as the maid left she went into that room and I heard a splash in the bath one like 2 people in a bath not 1 there was then mumbles and groans and then bed springs I was crying but told myself I wasn't I didn't know what I felt like then but I do know. Mogget walked into the room and broke the noise but still wasn't loud enough he told me that your room was across the hall in the opposite direction and that was the happiest moment in my life but not as happy as when you confessed your love for me" "well I didn't know anything of that" "you wouldn't" replied mogget. "well actually I then have a confession to make I started major feelings besides professional ones when you were staring into the sea of saer, don't blame me the watery light played on you perfectly and you were just beautiful" Sabriel laughed at this and a smile crossed across her face which she couldn't hide. They spent the next hour confessing everything and soon mogget piped in "well, if you ever want to you know get back to our time we should re-visit your worst and best moments Sabriel" "yes, yes we should" with that they got dressed in their normal clothes Sabriel in her tunic and armour with her bells and sword and touchstone in his kilt, leggings and Sabriel's shirt when they were ready they re-visited the moments of Sabriel's life many awkward moments followed this


	10. back to reality

**Back to reality **

When they were re-playing Sabriel's happiest moment the second one which was touchstone confessing his love for her. " I love you I hope" he was cut short when they suddenly in a hospital but touchstone couldn't find Sabriel he was so worried questions were flying through his head (where was he? where was Sabriel? and had Sabriel come back with him?).  He found the receptionist and asked where Sabriel was she didn't know who he was talking about so he rephrased his question "what room is the Abhorsen currently occupying?" "well she is in room 23" "thankyou" touchstone sprinted to room 23 and found Sabriel talking to a nurse but he could see the worry on her face which subsided to a smile as she ran past the nurse and passionately kissed touchstone on the lips he kissed her back they stayed like this for at least a minute the nurse was stunned for a while until she walked out of the room they sat on the bed silently and just slept until Sabriel was awoken by a knock at the door Sabriel's friend sulyn walked in and was surprised by what she saw she turned to walk out but Sabriel stopped her Sabriel got out of bed without disturbing touchstone and talked to sulyn outside "who is that?" "you know when we talked about princes when we were young and how we were going to marry one when we grew up" "yes" "well he is a prince and were in love" sulyn screamed and they walked away to get something to eat and mourn about Ellimere little did they know that touchstone had heard every word of their conversation he was upset by the first part of the conversation but smiled when he heard Sabriel say that they were in love. Sabriel returned later on with some food for touchstone expecting him to be asleep and was surprised when she found him talking to mogget. This stopped as she walked in and kissed him and gave him the food. "What's with the suitcases, moving in are you?" "No, I'm moving out back to the old kingdom you can come to if you want?" "yes, I would like that a lot I could heal better and you would sooner be king" with this they walked out of the hospital after they had packed up Sabriel's belongings and rode a paperwing home.


	11. a future starts

**A future starts**

After Sabriel and touchstone returned home they started re-building the old kingdom Sabriel returned touchstone to the palace and Sabriel returned to the Abhorsen's house they didn't see each other for another six months when they did it was when Sabriel was walking down the re built street in belisaere when everyone started parting the walkway and bowing Sabriel disguising herself as the dead still roamed a free easily just not as many. Sabriel was still standing when a cluster of man in royal colours came trotting past Sabriel watched with curiosity when another horse roamed past a more important horse. Before she could see who was she felt cold steel against her skin and the familiar buzz of charter magic which soon disappeared as the sword shrivelled into nothing against her touch. a group of guards soon appeared with swords raised above their heads not daring touch Sabriel as she soon figured out was because she was wearing a cloak making her look like a necromancer she was about to take off her cloak when a sword shot out towards her throat which she blocked with her own the swordsman was surprised but didn't do anything as this is the Abhorsen's job he spoke in between blows at Sabriel "king I understand your close relationship with the Abhorsen may you be able to call her as soon as possible to get rid of this necromancer" "Sabriel" whispered touchstone realising that he hadn't seen her for at least ix months "yes, I will call her" "no need I will do it" "shut your mouth you have no honour to speak" "now is that any way to speak to your superior I will call the Abhorsen" by saying this the guard was caught off balance and Sabriel pushed him over she took off her cloak and revealed who she was "merely self defence no hard feelings" "yes, Abhorsen" owed the guard touchstone fell off his horse clearly taken back by this outcome Sabriel rushed over to him making sure that he was ok when she knelt by his side she kissed him which he returned they hugged. "How long have you been here" "a few weeks" "why didn't you came and see me" "well you were busy and I liked to keep low profile as there is still plenty of dead around and you know sometimes I like to make an entrance best one so far" touchstone laughed at this "and I had to come back for your coronation you see I will be the one placing the crown on your head you will also have to choose a queen" this sentence silenced them as they walked back to the palace reusing to ride at the coronation later that summer touchstone was kneeling on the ground as Sabriel was about to place the crown on his head she lowered it on and then stepped away as the king stood up the crowd cheered and Sabriel silenced them with a wave of her hand she spoke "king touchstone the first you will know be recommended to choose your queen Sabriel stepped away and waited for his decision 'I, king touchstone the first choose Sabriel the Abhorsen to be my queen if she chooses" Sabriel turned towards touchstone and said "I, Sabriel he Abhorsen do take king touchstone as my king and husband" the crowd cheered and Sabriel was announced the queen of the kingdom.

_**The end**_


End file.
